Murder In Markarth
by TheRedApple
Summary: There's been a brutal murder in Markarth, leaving the residents shaken to the core. As the investigation begins everyone is a suspect but not everything is as it seems. Deals with some pretty dark issues, you've been warned!
1. Gods And Monsters

It was the morning after the night before. The residents of Markarth were recovering from their drunken antics. However, one resident lay dead and in a few hours a manhunt would begin.

Rain poured down on Markarth as Hroki made her through the market, rubbing the tears from her eyes. The pretty teenage girl had a lot on her mind. The noise of her boots on the hard ground dampened out the silence of the night. The hold was dead. Most of the residents and guards were at the tavern for the celebrations of a new year. It was the the last day of 201, an eventful year that saw the end of Alduin and the start of a civil war. It was a time for new beginnings...and endings.

The rain was resilient and battered the various homes and buildings of the dwarven hold. Dripping down from the slates on the roofs. The blonde swept hair from her face as she skipped up a few steps. She had a plan.

"_We drink to our youth, for the days come and gone_

_For the age aggression is just about done._

_We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own._

_With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home._

_Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings!_

_On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing._

_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._

_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!"_

"Again AGAIN!" Degaine shouted before falling from his stool causing an eruption of laughter from the tavern's patrons. "You're drunk Degaine! Go home!" Kleppr cussed angrily while serving Yngvar. "Drunk? No no NO! Not yet anyway! I haven't even started! Now get me a drink!" Degaine burped and threw up onto Ogmund as he helped him up from the floor. "Ooops!" he threw back his head and cackled. "ENOUGH!" Kleppr slammed his fist down on the counter, bringing the noise in the tavern to an abrupt halt. He leaned in and grabbed Degaine hard by his rags. "You listen to me you worthless drunk, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans tonight...not one bit. You take your raggedy ass and get the _hell_ out of my tavern!" he spat out the last word leaving Degaine open mouthed and speechless, for once.

"Good show! Good show!" Kerah applauded clapping profusely. "Shut up woman you're making a fool of yourself!" Endon butted in, making things ten times worse. "_You _can't tell me what to do...No man is ever going to tell me what to do again. You can't tell me anything got it?" Kerah drunkenly splashed some ale onto Muiri. "Unless you want everyone here to know your dirty little secret hmm?" Kerah stumbled across the floor. "Look what you did! That's it were going home NOW. I'm sorry Muiri". Endon grabbed Kerah by the arm and escorted her across the tavern towards the door. "Don't apologise to _her_. Everyone knows what that black widow had done to her lover!" Kerah howled. "Oh gods! Come Adara were leaving!" Endon pushed Kerah out the door first. "Again Muiri I'm so sorry. Adara now!" Endon called back. "It's fine really. I've been called much worse" Muiri smiled and Endon nodded before departing with Adara. Kleppr looked back at Degaine "Well what you waiting for? You next". Degaine spat at Kleppr as Cosnach pulled him away from the bar. "This isn't the last of this, I swear to you now! I will-" Degaine began but was cut short by Cosnach "C'mon you drunken fool!" he said.

As the commotion came to an end the tavern quickly descended back into anarchy. "Thank the heavens that's over" Kleppr sighed. "What in the name of Talos has gotten into you?" Frabbi scowled. "Just shut it and go back to cleaning the floor will you" Kleppr demanded wiping the bar. "Not until I get an answer from you. What was that? And don't tell me it was all because of Degaine, he's always like that. Are...are you having an affair?" Frabbi questioned getting Kleppr's immediate and full attention. "W-What! Are you bloody serious?". "Well, it wouldn't be your first time would it?" Frabbi snapped. "The last time I saw you act like that was when you were with that little tramp dibella girl". "I haven't got time for this" Kleppr threw down the towel and went to leave. "Oh I don't think so. I want an answer from you! What is wrong with you?" Frabbi asked annoying Kleppr to no end. "Get out of my way" he ordered. "What, so you can run back to your mistress huh? We've been married twenty years. You can't hide anything from me. You've been acting strange all day and I want an answer this instant!" Frabbi grabbed Kleppr by his collar and he shoved her to the ground, causing the tavern to yet again go silent. He stood in shock looking at his wife. "Get Out...I said _GET OUT!" _she screeched. "Frab I didn't-" he was cut short "Leave...now" she said quietly and he stormed out the door into the rain narrowly missing Hreinn. "Father? Father? Oh gods! Mother are you alright?" Hreinn asked picking his mother up from the floor. "Yes yes I'm...Oh no...No I'm not my dear boy. I think...I know your father's cheating again" she cried into Hreinn's chest and the young man comforted her. "It's okay, don't worry, everything will be okay" he said knowing full well it wouldn't.

The following morning the New Year had arrived and the residents of Markarth were recovering from the events of the night before. Frabbi was wandering whose bed her husband had stayed in, Endon was worrying how long his wife would keep schtum about his secret, Muiri was pondering her uncertain future in Markarth and Degaine was suffering with a pounding hangover. He awoke in a pool of his own drool and he eventually got himself up from his bedroll. He staggered from his small room in the rat infested hellhole they called the Warrens. "Uh" he moaned. "Late night?" Garvey asked walking past him. "Mind your own business backbiter" Degaine replied causing Garvey to chuckle. Degaine never was a particularly nice person but ever since his mining accident several years back all he ever did was drink, and cause problems. "Uh- I need a drink". He dragged himself back into his room to collect the few coins he had collected from begging. No one in Markarth would dare give him septims unless they were a fool. Luckily for him, however, Markarth was good for tourism and tourists are idiots.

As he fell down against his bedroll and fumbled with his satchel something caught his eye in the corner of the room. "What in the name of Talos..." he at first taught it was a dead animal. Then his vision adjusted and he immediately shot to his feet, screaming. He stumbled, falling every few steps, out from the room. "A body! There's a body! Help me! Help! There's a body!" he cried waving his arms.

Yes, there was a body as all the residents in Markarth would soon find out. There had been a murder in the small dwarven hold. A young girl butchered in cold blood. Everyone would be mourning the sad loss. Well...almost everyone. You see one of these residents had committed a heinous and unforgivable crime. A crime that would shake the hold to the core. A crime that would change the small dwarven hold _forever._

**Thanks for reading and please review! I would appreciate advice, opinions etc.**

**TheRedApple**


	2. Sorrow And Pain

"I'm so sorry. Its your daughter. There's...there's been an accident". These are the words no parent ever wants to hear. These are the words that change a life forever. Nothing will ever be the same. And nothing will ever stop the pain.

There was a knock on the door at the silver-blood inn at 8:23am. Frabbi was busy sweeping the floor and believed the person to be her husband coming home to grovel and apologize for his actions the night before. Sadly it wasn't. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on!" she screeched rushing towards the door tossing the broom to the side. As she swung the door open a wave of fear washed over her when she saw who stood before her; the guards. One man, and one woman. "Oh gods.." she thought "Something has happened to Kleppr".

"Oh is...is everything alright?" she asked weakly. "Do you mind if we come in my lady?" the female guard asked. "Well yes...yes of course. Come inside." She smiled and opened the door fully. As she closed the door she prayed in her mind to every single god and deity she could think of that Kleppr would be safe. She walked over towards the large fireplace at the back and motioned for them to sit "Please, make yourself at home". They all sat down and Frabbi poked at the fire. "Ma'am..." the male guard started "There's no easy way to say this". Her heart sank. "No! Oh gods no! Please tell me he's okay! He has to be. This can't be happening! Not like this..." Frabbi began to break down and held her face in her hands. The guards gave each other a quick side glance, thoroughly confused. "Ma'am...were here to speak about your daughter." the female guard insisted. Frabbi slowly looked up "W-What...Hroki? Your here about Hroki...?" Frabbi asked quietly. "Yes ma'am" the female guard continued. "Somethings...somethings happened my lady" she said. "Look here I am worrying about _him_ and your here to tell me Hroki's got herself in trouble again. I must look like such an idiot. I'm so sorry, let me get you's a drink and you can tell me what she's done" Frabbi went to stand up but the female guard stopped her. "Ma'am I'm afraid its not what you think. Please... you should take a seat" Frabbi sat back down and her fear began to rise yet again. "What...Whats this all about? Why are you here?". Frabbi's mind began to race as she thought about what could have happened. Sure, Hroki was always a rebellious young woman but she was sure the girl had quietened over the last few months.

"There's no easy way to say this ma'am. We found...we found a body that we believe could be your daughter, Hroki. We need you to identify the body...to be certain".

Frabbi sank into her seat. She had zoned out as soon as soon as she heard the word "body". How could this be? She was certain Hroki had came home. She was sure she was still in her room. Positive. It couldn't be her she taught. It must be someone else. Their wrong. They have to be wrong. Not Hroki, not _her _Hroki.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Frabbi shot back to reality. "Ye-Yes?" Frabbi tried to regain her composure. "We need you to come and identify the body" the male guard started. "Oh...yes I see...w-when?" Frabbi asked. "Well, now if its okay. The sooner the better". Frabbi sat up straight in the chair. "Ok...sooner the better. Yes. I just...I need to check..." Frabbi trailed off as she stood up but her legs collapsed before her. The female guard grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Oh...thank you. I'm just feeling...a little lightheaded. I'll be fine in just a moment" Frabbi tried to stand again but had the same conclusion. "Just tell me where you need to go my lady. I'll help you" the woman guided Frabbi over to the bedrooms, Hroki's bedroom.

"Thank you. Your very kind. I just need to-" Frabbi opened the door to find the room completely empty. Silence filled the tavern. Her mouth opened wide. "I was so sure..." it looked as if her legs would give away again "Do you need help ma'am?" the female guard asked. "No...thank you. I just need to check Hreinn. Then we can go". Frabbi dragged herself towards Hreinn's room and found the door wide open. "Hreinn? Hreinn?" she sped around the room searching for her son. "I just don't understand. He was here earlier...he must have went for a walk or something, I guess". The guards looked at one another. "Are you ready to go ma'am?" the male guard asked. Frabbi threw out her arms "I guess so".

Frabbi had so many questions and so few answers. Is Hroki safe? Why didn't Kleppr come home? Where is Hreinn? Is this all one big nightmare? She was hoping the last question was true. Nothing was making any sense. The rain was still pouring down and it only seemed to be getting heavier. She was brought inside the understone keep and to the Hall of the Dead. Each step made her more frightened. Brother Verulus was standing outside. His face said it all, but Frabbi couldn't accept that. It _had _to be a mistake. "Is everything erm..ready?" the male guard asked. "Almost I just need to make a few more preparations. Would you mind helping?" the guard nodded and Verulus stepped back into the Hall of the Dead with the guard following after. Minutes past and Frabbi began pacing back and forth. The female guard stood watching her. She thought of things to say but none of them felt right. How could they? The woman's daughter might be dead. The last thing she wants to hear is "Dreadful weather isn't it?". Frabbi was the first to break the awkward silence moments later "How long have you been here?" she inquired. "Excuse me ma'am?" the guard said. "I've never seen you in the tavern...how long have you been here?" Frabbi repeated sounding as if she didn't really want to know. "Oh...only about three weeks now...I guess. I don't drink" the guard smiled. "Good...good, you shouldn't. No...you shouldn't. Its a bad habit you know. I didn't drink...not...not until I met Kleppr. He likes his drink" Frabbi sounded bitter although it was not secret that Frabbi and Kleppr argued. "Your pretty. I used to be pretty y'know. Two children and running a tavern can ruin that". Frabbi stopped pacing "It was Kleppr's idea...running a tavern. Don't ever let a man control your future. It only leads to sorrow and pain". The male guard came back outside. "We're ready" he said. "Ok...are you ready my lady?". "I'm ready" Frabbi tried to control her breathing. "Lets go".

The hall of the dead was icy cold but its not like the dead would notice. Everyone feared this place partly because they knew they would end up here one day but mainly because of its presence. It felt like death. There was something about it, a coldness. An unescaping feeling of terror. It just added to Frabbi's already shaky nerves. She turned the corner and Verulus stood feet away. Her eyes met with his, and followed them down to what stood in front of him. A slab. And on the slab..."No no no no no no no NOOOOOOOO!" Frabbi collapsed to her knees as a flood of tears erupted from her. "My baby! Oh my sweet sweet baby girl!" Frabbi just wanted to die. Her heart felt like someone had just took a hammer and smashed into a hundred different pieces then set them alight. "Why...why her?...she was so innocent...so pure!...Why did it have to be her!" Frabbi broke into an uncontrollable crying fit and despite the guards trying to console her nothing could stop her pain. Her grief. Her mourning and utter sadness. How could the daughter she loved, the daughter she taught to walk, the daughter she helped learn to read, the daughter she cradled in her arms and told her that she would _always _protect - be dead, on a cold slab.

The mothers cries could be heard throughout Markarth. Crowds gathered outside wandering what terrible tragedy had befallen the hold. But they never could have guesses what had happened, no one could. Hroki lay dead and her killer free, unpunished. Life in Skyrim was often hard, it was no surprise Skyrim had been called a "harsh and dangerous land" by so many. There was so much pain and suffering. But there was also joy. Every cloud had its rainbow.

As Betrid Silver-Blood stood outside playing with her jewel rings wandering like everyone else what had happened a strange sickness suddenly came over her. She was forced to run back inside but only made it several feet before she vomited all over the expensive rug she had bought in High Rock. What was happening to her? She never got sick. "Oh dear are you alright?" Nana kindly inquired. "None of your business you nosy old bag." Betrid snapped. "Oh...you do look very peaked" she continued. "I'm sick...that's all there is to it.." Nana went back to sweeping. "Could be that...Or.." she smiled. "Or _what?" _Betrid snarled. "Or...you could be pregnant my dear" Nana looked up smilling. Betrid felt the life drain from her. "Congratulations!" Betrid vomited again.


	3. Deals And Blood

Everyone in Markarth knew Betrid cared for only one thing; Gold. That's why she married into one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the whole of Skyrim. She didn't love Thonar, but she did love the coins he gave her. So when Nana, a servant, told Betrid she had the signs of pregnancy Betrid knew full well she _wouldn't_ be keeping this little monster. She always knew Thonar had wanted a son to carry on the Silver-Blood dynasty. He had dropped hints over the course of their marriage but Betrid always found a way to distract him from the idea. Be it sex, cooking or the best of entertainment. Anything to get his mind off such a foolish idea. Having a child had never crossed her mind, except in the occasional nightmare. Now she was confronted with what she had always feared. She would have to do what she does with every problem; _deal_ _with it_.

Frabbi was a broken woman. Her beloved daughter was dead and she had no answers. How could such a terrible tragedy befall them? After crying for what felt like hours until her eyes were red and dry Frabbi sat silently and alone in the understone keep. She didn't think, she didn't speak. She was waiting for the nightmare to end, but it wouldn't. This was her reality now. Her purpose in life lay dead.

The male guard stood across from her. He had never seen someone in so much pain before, so much unending turmoil. It was...difficult to watch. He tried to distract himself but couldn't draw himself away from her misery. Her misery was enthralling. It was..._beautiful._ He was called back into the Hall of the Dead.

"Ma'am I'll be right back okay?" she didn't respond, instead staring ahead at, well, nothing really. In the Hall of the Dead Brother Verulus was describing Hroki's cause of death.

"She has extensive head trauma, from some sort of pointed blunt object. Maybe...likely from a weapon of some sort".

"Would she have died instantly?" the female guard asked. "Unfortunately, no but it would have been relatively quick. Probably a matter of minutes. Her skull has been completely broken so it would have to have been a fairly strong individual". The male guard entered.

"What about her possessions?" he asked. "What did she have on her?"

"Not much. A few coins but nothing worth talking about. She also had some jewellery and a dagger. However..."

"What is it?" the female guard questioned.

"She was carrying an amulet of Talos. I know it's not that uncommon but it could get her in trouble and...if anyone knew..."

"I understand. Worshiping Talos is prohibited. We could be looking at the Thalmor".

"Be careful" Veralus warned. "I wouldn't go around making accusations against the Thalmor without proof." Veralus whispered. "Unless you want them to take you away in the middle of the night. Anyway I won't have anything else for you until I see the crime scene." Veralus nodded.

"Thanks for the help" the female guard smiled. "We need to tell the Jarl".

The two guards made their way to the Jarl. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was the Thalmor. Damn elves are always so secretive". The male guard ranted. There was a history there but the female guard knew better than to press Roggar. He was always very curt. But admittedly, he was a good guard.

"Wait!" the female guard stated. Frabbi was still sitting silently on her own. "You need to take her home. Hopefully the rest of her family are there and..._try_ to break it gently will you?".

What do you mean try? I'm always gentle". Roggar bellowed. "_Sure"_ the female guard sarcastically called back.

Jarl Igmund was busy speaking with his steward Raerek, it was clearly serious although it often was where Igmund was concerned. After waiting several moments the Jarl noticed her. "You...guard." he summoned. "What have you got to report?" he spoke harshly.

"Sir I have news on Hroki's death." She responded.

"Well why didn't you interrupt me then?" he looked her up and down.

"Sir...I" she paused not knowing what to say.

"Oh gods" he sighed. "Never mind what have you got for me? Was it murder?" he sat in his throne.

She stepped forward. "Yes sir the girl was murdered". Igmund didn't seem surprised. She studied him. Raerek gasped and sat down. "Shame" he replied. "She seemed like a sweet girl. This is the last thing we need. Especially with the war with that murderer Ulfric".

The Jarl was odd, she could tell that from a mile off. "How did she die?" he asked.

"Sir she died from blows to the head with a...weapon we think."

"You think? Well...I guess that will do, for now. How did the family react?"

She sighed. "As you would expect. The mother is heartbroken...completely. We can't locate the brother or father yet".

"Really? Strange...well tell me when you do". The female guard nodded.

"I need you to interrogate the entire hold. We need to find out everyone's whereabouts when she died." He was surprised when she was still standing there, open-mouthed.

"Me?" she sounded shocked. "Of course" he replied. "You found her, you know what happened and you seem very adept. Just don't screw up" he smiled.

"I won't...that's a promise" she sounded determined. "One last thing..." he said.

"Yes...sir?" she said nervously. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Emilie" she replied. "Emilie...it's a pleasure" he smiled yet again. It was getting really creepy and a little stomach churning. The man was as old as her father.

Emilie didn't know where to start. The hold was small yes but it still had a lot of residents and travelers. This was the biggest crime she had ever had to investigate. Much bigger than solving the mysteries of the stolen sweet rolls and missing dogs. She had only been in Skyrim for less than two months and now she had to solve a brutal murder of a girl she knew _nothing _about. Life didn't get much better.

Okay so she couldn't really complain. This was the chance she wanted. To return to her homeland and become a guard, just like her father once was. Before he died from being shot with an arrow, obviously. This was the chance she had to prove she was just as capable as any male guard. This could be her shot. She _had _to solve this murder.

Over at the treasury Betrid was praying. Praying to any of the daedra she knew to take her baby from her. This was dangerous, yes. But Betrid needed to get rid of this spawn. And she would do _anything _for that. So she tried to summon a Daedric Prince. However no matter what she tried each one failed and failed. She had finally given up and decided to go to bed. That's when it happened. Boethiah appeared.

Betrid was lying down contemplating her situation when the door to her bedroom shut tightly.

"Thonar? Thonar is that you?" she called out.

"They can't hear you" Boethiah spoke softly and calmly from a corner of the large room.

"Wh-Who are you?..." she crawled to the other side of the bed.

Boethiah laughed loudly "Who am I? Foolish woman. You summoned me and you don't even know who I am. Very very silly of you". Boethiah moved closer, in the guise of a male.

"Wait! Your Boethiah...aren't you?" she said.

"Good guess. I may not kill you now for your ignorance. Why have you summoned me?" Boethiah stood in front of her.

"I need your help in...Dealing with a small matter".

"Wait a moment...I see now...you're pregnant. This isn't the first time either...Is it?"

"No...No it's not. I thought I couldn't get pregnant after the last...but apparently I'm cursed with amazing fertility" she scoffed.

Boethiah smiled wickedly...or at least Betrid thought it smiled. It was...hard to tell.

"You want me to get rid of your little...problem. And in return you will do everything I ask? Everything has its price" Boethiah hovered closer again.

"_Anything_ you ask..." she said pulling her robes slowly off her.

"No you silly _whore_! You think I want your filthy semen stained gutter hole? Maybe you're not worthy..." Boethiah moved back.

"No! No wait I...I'll do anything. Just ask and I will do it" she tried to reason with it.

"Anything? So if I asked you to murder ten new-borns every month...?"

"I'll do it, every _week _if you ask" she said.

Boethiah laughed "Oh maybe you are worthy. Just maybe. No...I want you to do something else for me. Something more fitting for your..._talents_".

"Just name the price and I'll do it".

"Oh my dear lady I believe we have a deal. Your problem will be gone in a few moments. When I call on you...do be ready". Boethiah moved into the darkness blanketed corner, and vanished.

Betrid lay back into the bed and was surprised when the blood began to seep from her vagina. There was a sharp pain, but nothing she hadn't had before. Thonar would never know. The deed was done...but Betrid was not looking forward to her next meeting with the Prince of deceit. It, however, was.


	4. Secrets And Lies

Roggar was a man of few words. He always preferred action to talking, but he _does _have brains. That's why he knew Frabbi's reaction to Hroki's death was genuine. She couldn't have killed her. She was too distraught. However, on the other hand, he knew only one thing when he saw Kleppr's reaction to Hroki's death; he is _hiding_ something.

Roggar helped escort Frabbi back to the Silver-Blood Inn wading past the crowds that had gathered outside. "Please everyone stand back" he said pushing people out of the way.

"I wander what happened?" Lisbet said. "Has someone died?" Imedhnain questioned.

"Please everyone when we have news we will tell you. Now go about your business" Roggar said.

"It must be Kleppr...Frabbi must have snapped" Kerah gossiped. "I'm not surprised, you saw how she was last night. I thought she was going to kill him there and then!" Hogni whispered. "Yeah...I don't remember much of last night..." Kerah rubbed the back of her neck. "Probably best..." Hogni said.

"They were always fighting...but I can't believe it. I never would have guessed this. Who's going to run the Inn now?" Rhiada said shaking head. "How about we all stop judging until we know the full situation, hmm? You are supposed to be there friends..." Muiri being the only pillar of sense, as usual.

"If there's a killer around here we deserve to know. This _is _our hold!" Cedran raised a fist.

"You'll know as soon as we know now go about your own business" Roggar sighed, he wasn't very fond of the residents of Markarth.

Kleppr arrived at the Inn shortly after Frabbi left to go identify the body. He was drunk. Very drunk. After doing a quick and somewhat lazy search for his family he collapsed on a chair by the bar. In what felt like moments he heard commotion coming from outside and rushed to find out what was happening. That's when he heard the cries, Frabbi's cries. His heart sank and a lump formed in his throat. Something was _very _wrong. He stood outside the Inn and could see the crowds gathering around the Understone Keep. He could see Endon standing nearby.

"Hey Endon" he shouted "Wh-what happened?" he tried to stand up straight.

"I-I don't know Kleppr...but I think maybe you should go see. I think maybe...you should". Endon looked down and walked away. "What's gotten into him...?" Kleppr made his way towards the crowds. That's when he saw the male guard coming from the crowd with..."Frabbi?"

Frabbi looked up and could see the expression of confusion on Kleppr's face. "Frab...what's going on? Why are you crying?" he moved towards her. The crowd was shocked to see Kleppr was, well, alive and standing...sort of.

"He's alive...but..." Hogni began. "If he's alive then...who died?" Rhiada continued.

Kleppr grabbed Frabbi as she fell against him. "She's gone..." Frabbi burst into tears. "W-Who's gone..." he held Frabbi's face in his hands looking into her eyes, he could see the pain. "Frabbi...who's gone..." he asked again, not really wanting the answer. Tears began to build up in his eyes.

Frabbi stared into his eyes for a few moments. "Hroki" she said quietly. "It's...Hroki she-she's dead...our baby's dead.." Frabbi completely broke down against Kleppr, her cries muffled only slightly by his shirt. He couldn't speak, he couldn't cry.

The crowd went silent. It was shocking. A girl of only seventeen years, dead. The crowd wanted answers...but not this.

"Let's go home" Kleppr whispered into Frabbi's ear and they walked side-by-side back to the Inn. The crowd began to disperse as they all made their way back home.

Kleppr swung open the tavern door and brought Frabbi over to the fire which was all but gone out now. He started it back up as Roggar entered the Inn. "Maybe you should sit down sir" he advised. Roggar took his helmet off and ruffled his dark hair.

"I'm fine. I just need to keep busy and..." Kleppr knelled down beside the flames. "How...how did she die?" he asked.

"She...had blows to her head" Roggar told.

"Where was her...where did they find her?"

"The Warren" Roggar shuffled.

"Was...was it...quick?" he looked back at Roggar who was standing awkwardly.

"Yes sir...very...Instant" he lied.

"Good...good." Kleppr looked back at the fire. "Was...did she..." he stopped himself. "Was she...dressed?" he gulped heavily wiping his eyes.

"Yes...sir. She wasn't...as far as we can tell nothing like that occurred" Roggar had never done this before, trying to tell a parents worse nightmare in the best way he could. It was _difficult._

Kleppr sighed and stayed silent for a minute. "Where you from?" he asked.

"I'm from here. Well not here but...I'm from Falkreath." Roggar answered.

"I've been there. Its a nice place...lots of families. Quiet" Kleppr stared deep into the flames and warmed his hands.

"It is" Roggar continued.

"I have to go out..." Kleppr jumped to his feet. "Sir? I wouldn't advise that" Roggar began.

"Well no offense...but this is my Inn...and if I want to leave I will"

Roggar nodded "I know but...your wife" Roggar pointed to Frabbi who sat in the chair watching the fire.

"I'll be back soon...I just need to do something. Can you watch her?" Kleppr said.

"Yeah, yes of course. Of course".

"Thank you. I won't be long" Kleppr thew on an overcoat. He looked distraught, which was expected. But there was something else. Roggar couldn't put his finger on it...but Kleppr knew something. Something valuable. Why would he hide it? Roggar thought as Kleppr left the Inn. Whatever reason, Roggar was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Lisbeth made her way back to Arnleif and Sons Trading. She decided to close up shop for the day. Not like she was getting much business anyway.

She spotted Cosnach hiding in the back of the shop, looking worried.

He spotted her too. "Lisbeth?"

"Its me Cosnach" she sat on the bed beside him.

"What will I do Lisbeth?" he looked at her, teary eyed.

"You stay calm...and wait for things to settle down" she replied putting a hand on his cold cheek. "You can't lose your head now, we need you to be strong".

"But this is all my fault Lisbeth...that girl is _dead_ because of me. I deserve to be punished for my crimes...don't I?" Lisbeth grew red with fury and slapped Cosnach across the face.

"You listen to me...that girl is dead but there's nothing we can do about it now. You can't blame yourself. She knew what she was getting into. We need to move on and stay strong...like we always do".

"I don't know if I can this time...her blood is on my hands". Cosnach studied his hands as if there literally was blood on them.

"Her blood is on _all _of our hands...you remember that" Lisbeth stared hardly at Cosnach before tapping him on the back.

"Get some rest. They're going to start asking questions and you'll need to be ready". Cosnach nodded and lay down.

"One more thing" she said. "If you dare tell anyone what happened...I _will _kill you". Cosnach was horrified.

"Goodnight" she smiled.

And Cosnach knew in that moment that prison was the very least of his worries.


	5. Mistakes And Repercussions

Word was spreading fast of Hroki's murder and the hold was, without a doubt, completely shaken. A murder like this; planned, premeditated and carried out with perfection. _Almost_. Nothing is perfect, everyone makes mistakes...even killers. And those mistakes can have far reaching consequences.

Hreinn nearly collapsed when he heard the words "Hroki's died, your sister is dead" coming from his father Kleppr's mouth. This was impossible surely. It was Hroki. She was invincible. She was the strong one in the family. The one who would go on to do great things. She was an achiever; ambitious, strong and determined. Nothing could stop her. She was the one with the big bright future.

His scream could be heard throughout Markarth. His cries of pain. He didn't care, if he didn't let it out he felt like he could kill someone. He just wanted to hit something. He wanted to _tear_ something apart.

Hreinn collapsed to his knees outside the Silver-Blood tavern, his father catching him, stopping him from falling. Hreinn battered his father's chest with his fists and Kleppr tried to muffle his sons screams. Kleppr was trying so hard to stay strong for his son, for his family. He felt _nothing _but _guilt._

Roggar raced outside but stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Even Roggar who was practically made from stone, couldn't help but become emotional trying his hardest to remove himself from the situation. To go back to happier times.

He thought of his childhood in Falkreath, running from tombstone to tombstone playing tag in the ever expanding graveyard. Death was _always_ a part of his life, even then, in the rural little village. It was a part of everyone's. From his father's death during the war, his uncle's death during an alcohol fueled binge and his friend Helga's death from illness, aged eight. It was always there. He just never thought it would become such a huge part of his life as he grew up. He never expected the impact it would have on him.

Frabbi stayed sitting in the chair watching the flames from the fire go back and forth, rise and fall. She knew deep down her son needed her, but she _needed _Hroki. Something she was very slowly realising she would never ever have again. That was destroying her.

Kleppr consoled his son. "Come" he pulled Hreinn up from the stone. "Inside son" and dragged him into the tavern looking back over his shoulder.

Residents watched from their windows. Markarth went silent.

Minutes past that seemed like hours. Eventually Roggar spoke. "I know this may not seem like the time...but I need to ask a few questions" he spoke cautiously and as gentle as he could with such a deep voice.

"It's ok...anything you need. Just ask" Kleppr sounded like a broken man. He _was a broken _man.

"Well I'll start with you then sir, if you don't mind?" Roggar began.

"Go ahead"

"Where were you last night?"

"Well...I was here with Frabbi" he glanced over at his wife. She didn't return his stare.

"But...I did leave at around nine" he gulped hard. This caught Frabbi's attention, pulling her from her own world.

"For how long?" Roggar asked.

"Oh...um maybe...I guess I came back just before midnight"

"Where were you between those hours?"

"I went for a long walk to clear my head. Me and Frabbi...we had argued. More seriously than usual. I-I pushed her. I kept thinking how I could say I'm sorry, how I could make her forgive me. She...accused me of cheating. Which isn't true!" Kleppr kept his gaze on Frabbi. She stared at him, emotionlessly.

"Liar..." she whispered turning her head away.

"Ma'am?" Roggar turned his attention to her.

"I should have listened to my mother. She was right about you"

"Frab..." Kleppr moved towards her. "Don't you dare. By gods if you touch me...I won't be responsible for my actions" she said softly, but she was deadly serious. Kleppr backed away. He knew when she meant her words, and threats. This was one of them times.

"My lady, where were you last night?" Roggar questioned.

"Here all night" she answered immediately and with a finality.

"And Hreinn...?" Roggar looked at Kleppr, who didn't know the answer. "He was here too...all night...with me" Frabbi lied. Questions where the last thing her son needed right now.

"Where's Hreinn?" she stood upright.

"Resting" Kleppr answered, looking away from her.

"Good. He'll need his rest" she walked over to the bar and began wiping it with a cloth.

"What are you doing Frab?" Kleppr wanted to embrace his wife, to heal her pain. Even when he couldn't heal his own.

"Well...aren't we going to open?" Frabbi didn't meet his gaze.

"You're...you're not serious? How can we open?"

"Were behind on our payments. We can't afford to _not _open...we need the coin" she said.

"Our daughter's _**dead**_!" he screeched.

"I know" she pulled herself away from the counter. "Don't you think I know!" she threw the cloth to the ground and slammed her fists onto the counter.

She began to break down.

"Frab..." he tried to console her, to hold her. She shrugged him off of her and held herself up by a stool. Kleppr just stood there. He felt useless.

Emilie let herself inside and motioned towards Roggar who was in a world of his own. This surprised her. She never saw Roggar as an emotional type.

Roggar snapped back into reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...you okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine" he said sternly. "Lets...what is it?"

She knew he was lying, but it was a guards job to stay strong. To never let anyone see a weakness.

"Verulus is at the Warren" she whispered. "He's found something" she continued.

"Well then...lets go" Roggar didn't know what to say to the grieving couple. Kleppr nodded, notifying him that nothing needed saying.

"Are you sure your alright?" Emilie asked as they walked to the Warren. "Let it go" he looked at Emilie. She didn't say a word. Not now, anyway. Another time.

The Warren was where trash was thrown away, where people went to die. There was nothing good in the Warren. Everything was tainted.

"Gods...it smells like death in here" Emilie held her breath.

"Where is it?" Roggar observed the dump.

Almost as if he had heard him Verulus shouted "Down here, in here!" and a guard emerged from the small room on the end.

It was Degaine's room. The stench of ale made that quite obvious.

Emilie and Roggar ducked to enter the cramped hall, leading to the room.

Verulus was crouched, surveying the crime scene.

"What did you find? Evidence?" Emilie asked.

"Oh much more than that" Verulus teased.

"Hroki _wasn't _killed here"

"Are you sure?" Emilie crouched beside him.

"Positive. There isn't enough blood. Actually...there's almost none. With a head wound like that there would be pools of blood, not speckles"

"So...she was dumped here" Emilie looked around.

"Like trash" Roggar said angrily. Emilie watched him. "Whats gotten into him?" she thought. This was a side of him she didn't even know existed.

Raerek appeared in the hall.

"What have you found?"

"Sir, we know she wasn't killed here!" Emilie revealed excitedly.

"And..." Raerek continued.

"That's...that's all we have. But it shows Degaine didn't do this. He's being framed, we can release him now!" Emilie's voice heightened.

"Not exactly..." Raerek leaned against the wall.

"Why not?" Roggar snapped.

"I don't appreciate your tone son and if you must know...we can't re;ease him because we need a suspect. If we released him there would be a panic. A "Killer on the loose". Everyone would be too scared to leave their own homes" Raerek sounded desperate.

"And so they should be sir! This murder was planned. This person has killed before!" Emilie suddenly cracked.

"Young miss...I know how career driven you are and how your trying to forge a place for yourself here. So I strongly advise you to let this go. We have our man" Raerek leaned forward.

"But sir we-"

"We get back to our duties. That's what we do. Understood?"

"I...understood...sir" she deflated inside and _hated _calling him sir. Raerek left.

"Goddammit!" she kicked a barrel across the room. Underneath the barrel lay a piece of cloth.

"Calm down. Don't lose your head now. We've still got a lot of work to do" Roggar sounded determined.

"How do you...wait, what?" she was shocked.

"You think were going to stop because an old man who is trying to cling onto the little power he has orders us to?"

"No...I guess not. But how can we?" Emilie quizzed.

"Secretly."

"Nothings secret around here" Verulus butted in.

"No. Roggar's right. We have a right as guards to see this through. We can't stop now" Emilie looked over the small room.

"What is this?" Verulus investigated.

"Did you find something?" Emilie inquired.

"A piece of cloth" he picked up the cloth.

"Is that odd?" she continued.

"Maybe...maybe not" he said mysteriously. "I'll look it over better when I get back"

"If were going to find this killer we better get started" Roggar nodded

"We better" Emilie reiterated.

And so it began. An investigation in secret to find real justice. Little did the guards know that at that very moment their decision would change Markarth for generations to come.

Mistakes can be costly, even the littlest of ones. Something a certain resident of Markarth would soon find out. And mistakes can be covered up, glossed over. But when a mistake is involved in a murder there is only _one _way to cover it up.


	6. Breaking And Entering

Rumors; they spread fast and are more often than not forged out of jealousy and resentment. However, there is occasionally some truth to a rumor. Even if it's only slight. In a small close knit community like Markarth rumors spread like wildfire. Usually they are insignificant and petty. But when it came to murder rumors could be a crucial part of solving the crime.

Emilie stepped inside the Silver-Blood Inn. It had been two days since Hroki died. The investigation had begun, in secret that is. She wanted to find out as much about Hroki as she could. Her lifestyle, her secrets, her friends...her enemies. Everything she would need to paint a picture of the young woman. What better way than to look through her room?

Emilie edged closer to the bar but felt dizzy immediately. It had been a _very _long time since she had been inside a tavern. The smell was overpowering, almost unbearable. The brunette eyed the scene; Hreinn was standing at the bar looking like a complete wreck, Yngvar was skulking in the dark corner with his arms folded, Margret looked nervous writing something down quickly in a journal by a dimly lit table, Vorstag was sitting by the fire drinking and waiting for someone to come by in need of a burly mercenary while Kerah was getting drunk...again.

"Hreinn..." Emilie called out wandering if she should sit or stand.

He didn't answer her.

"Hreinn...?" Emilie said calmly. She leaned forward and touched his arm.

He shot back into reality, almost hitting the roof.

"Hreinn? Are you alright?" the young woman asked kindly.

"Wh-Yes...I'm fine" he lowered his eyes. It was as if the handsome man had aged ten years overnight. He was in pain, and it was showing.

"I need to see Hroki's room" Emilie said gently.

"But...I thought the investigation was over. Degaine is the killer, isn't he?" Hreinn studied Emilie.

"That was fast" she thought. "No the investigation is still ongoing. We're looking into different...areas and different possibilities" she said cautiously, hoping Hreinn would take the bait.

He paused for a few moments.

"Ok" he said "I'll go get the key".

The young man walked away, bent double, and clearly troubled.

Emilie tried to compose herself. She avoided taverns like the plague, and with good reason.

It had been two hundred and sixty eight days since she last drank. Not that anyone was counting.

Emilie noticed Margret sitting nearby, scribbling hastily. She went to speak with her when she heard Kleppr's familiar voice; "Ma'am?"

She could speak to the Imperial at a later date. This was far more important.

Emilie turned round to see a less than pleased Kleppr.

"What's going on here? I heard the investigation was over...and now you want to disturb Hroki's room?" Kleppr looked angry, but he was still mourning after all.

"Sorry sir but I really need to see her room. It's crucial to our investigation. To find out what happened to your daughter..." Emilie hoped she could appeal to his emotional side. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I don't want anyone disturbing Hroki's room. It's the same way she left it...untouched. You're not getting in until the Jarl tells me you can" Kleppr was getting angrier, and the last thing Emilie wanted was to make a scene.

"That's fine sir. Thanks for the help"

Emilie sat down nearby. Her temperature was rising. She could hardly breathe and the smell of ale was filling her lungs. She loosened her collar. She was having a panic attack.

She _needed_ to get into that room.

She noticed the bottle of mead on the other side of the table. Her lips trembled and her mouth watered at the sight. "Just _one _won't hurt..." she thought as her hand began to shake uncontrollably. Her whole body went out of control. She rubbed the sweat from her forehead and eyed the bottle. "You can't lose it now. After everything...not now" she thought. The bottle tempted her. She was just about to grab it when Roggar sat down in front of it.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Nothing...he-he wouldn't give me the key" she slumped against the table.

"Hey you can't break down now." He touched her arm but she pulled away. "We just...need to get in another way" he whispered.

"What? You mean we break in? Your crazy" This definitely woke Emilie from her daze.

"We can't" she said still eyeing the bottle.

"Have you got a better plan? This is our only option!" he saw the bottle in front of him, and began to drink from it.

A part of Emilie wanted to kill him.

"Drinking on the job?" she lectured.

"Well were not on the job are we? Besides...I didn't expect a lecture from you of all people" he leaned back against the chair.

"Meaning?..."

"Meaning everyone knows you used to have a problem" Roggar took another swig from the bottle.

"Wow. So everyone has been talking behind my back. I assumed the stares were because I'm a woman..." she scoffed and looked away in disgust.

"Its no big deal. Everyone has their secrets in Markarth. Their problems. Nobody cares you use to drink too much"

"Well I would prefer if people didn't know. Its not exactly something you brag about. How did they even find out anyway?"

"People talk. Word spreads fast. Especially when your father is one of the most powerful people in Cyrodiil..."

"They know about my father too? Well this is just great" she sighed.

"Its ok, no one is judging you. And if they say anything I'll shut them up"

"I don't need protection" she leaned forward looking directly at Roggar.

"Whatever" he smirked and took another gulp.

"So what we gonna do?" she asked.

Roggar stopped drinking and paused. "I'll distract Kleppr until you get inside. You get anything suspicious and I'll motion to you when everything's clear"

As soon as Kleppr appeared Roggar struck up a conversation with him. Emilie made a break for the room, slowly but surely. The door was locked, but this was not problem for her. Being one of the best lock picks in Markarth, and possibly Skyrim. A moment passed and the familiar *click* of the lock caused the door to come ajar.

She sneaked inside, closing it silently behind her.

The room was fairly small, but pretty nice.

Emilie surveyed the room, looking for anything out of place. However, more often than not it's the ordinary things that can solve a crime.

She looked in the wardrobe to find only an assortment of clothes which were typical for any teenage girl. She looked in the end table, finding only some gold and jewellery. Hroki was obviously a girly girl. Finally, she looked under the bed.

"Gotcha!" she yelled before putting a hand to her mouth. It was a diary, Hroki's diary.

"Oh horse shit!" the diary needed a key. "The key must be in the room somewhere..." she searched throughout the room, in every hole and every possible hiding place. The key wasn't there. Someone took it.

A noise in the hall startled her and she darted inside the wardrobe to hide, the diary in hand.

It was Kleppr.

He closed the door shut behind him. Emilie gasped.

The middle aged man sat down on Hroki's bed.

"Oh Hroki" he cried. "Why did you have to do it? I gave you everything you could have ever wanted...I just wanted you to be happy. This isn't my fault!" the man slammed his fists against the bed.

Emilie tried to stay as still as she could.

"I loved you. I loved you so much. More than you knew..." the man began mumbling and Emilie could barely hear him. She inched closer...

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Kleppr spoke softly. Emilie put her ear at the wardrobe door to hear better. "Don't talk to your father like that!" he screeched and Emilie jumped back, hitting the wardrobes back panel. Kleppr shot up to his feet. "Whose there?!" he shouted.

Emilie bit her tongue to stop herself from making a noise and tried to keep balance. Kleppr looked over to the wardrobe, staring at it for a minute. He moved towards it.


	7. Falling And Rising

_A noise in the hall startled her and she darted inside the wardrobe to hide, the diary in hand. It was Kleppr. He closed the door shut behind him. Emilie gasped. The middle aged man sat down on Hroki's bed. "Oh Hroki" he cried. "Why did you have to do it? I gave you everything you could have ever wanted...I just wanted you to be happy. This isn't my fault!" the man slammed his fists against the bed. Emilie tried to stay as still as she could. "I loved you. I loved you so much. More than you knew..." the man began mumbling and Emilie could barely hear him. She inched closer..._

_"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Kleppr spoke softly. Emilie put her ear at the wardrobe door to hear better. "Don't talk to your father like that!" he screeched and Emilie jumped back, hitting the wardrobes back panel. Kleppr shot up to his feet. "Whose there?!" he shouted. Emilie bit her tongue to stop herself from making a noise and tried to keep balance. Kleppr looked over to the wardrobe, staring at it for a minute. He moved towards it._

"Kleppr!" Frabbi screamed, startling the man. He stopped in his tracks. After giving the wardrobe a quick glance he stormed off, closing the door behind him.

"Thank the gods" Emilie tried to catch her breath. That was far too close for her liking. Everything could have been ruined.

The brunette sneaked over to the door and opened it slightly; the way was clear.

She made a dash for it and stumbled into Roggar as she turned the corner.

"What happened? Did you find anything? Did he see you?" Roggar bombarded her with questions.

"No he didn't..." Emilie tried to calm herself and catch her breath. "No thanks to you. Where were you?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Trying to distract him but I turned away for a second and he was just...gone. I didn't know where he went until I saw him coming out from there. I was sure the game was up..." Roggar furrowed his brow.

"Well it almost was but...anyway I found something. We need to go somewhere quieter" she whispered.

"Yeah alright...the Shrine of Talos should be fine. We better go". Roggar lead the way.

The Shrine of Talos was practically empty ever since the worship of Talos had been banned. Of course many people still worshiped Talos, but in the privacy of their homes. Not somewhere so public. That was just asking for imprisonment.

The shrine was derelict. Completely silent. The two went to the far end of the room, behind the statue of Talos himself.

"So what did you find?" Roggar asked anxiously.

"Hroki's diary" Emilie smiled unveiling the small journal.

"Gods! What does it say?" his voice heightening with each word.

"It needs a key..." Emilie replied, bringing Roggar right back down to earth.

"Typical" he sighed. "The key could be anywhere".

"Maybe...but it would have to be somewhere private. Obviously Hroki was secretive about her diary. If it's not in her room then..."

"Then it's on her..." Roggar answered correctly.

"Exactly" Emilie replied.

"But we didn't find anything. Verulus wouldn't lie, I know it..." Roggar began.

"I think I have an idea where the key is..." Emilie said adamantly.

"But that's not all" she said. "I heard Kleppr...talking" she started.

"Talking? I thought you said he didn't see you?" Roggar questioned confused.

"He didn't" Emilie confirmed "He...he was talking to himself and..."

Emilie stopped.

"And who?" Roggar asked.

"It could be nothing. Maybe it's grief-" Roggar cut her off "And who?" he demanded.

"And Hroki..." she said in disbelief.

"What?!" Roggar's eyes widened.

"I mean she wasn't there obviously but...he thought she was...I think" Emilie wasn't making much sense.

"You're sure? This sounds a little...weird, and if it's true...well" he looked at her.

"I know...he could have killed her and probably not even remember" she said worryingly.

"If we're going to accuse someone of insanity, especially a grieving father, we need more evidence than this. I think we should leave this...for now anyway"

"I agree" she nodded. "We should get to the Hall of the Dead" Emilie said after a few moments. She went to move but Roggar stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked sincerely,

"I'm fine" she affirmed. Roggar knew she was lying, but also knew it was best not to push her. She had a short temper.

Emilie was secretly shaken but she couldn't show any emotions. Any weaknesses. She _had _to be tough.

Degaine was going insane. He had been locked up inside Cidhna Mine ever since he found Hroki's body in his room. It was becoming unbearable. He hadn't had any ale in days.

"Did I say you could stop!" a guard screamed at Degaine when he had stopped mining for a moments break. Sweat was pouring off of him. He was drenched. He wanted a drink so bad. It was slowly killing him. Every bone, every muscle, every hair...was on fire. He was burning, from the inside out.

He hadn't went this long without a drink in almost fifteen years.

He fell against some ore.

A guard made his way down towards him.

"You better get up" Odvan, another prisoner, warned Degaine trying to help him to his feet.

"What's the point. What's the point in living...like this!" he bawled.

"Hey!" another prisoner overheard him and came rushing over. He grabbed Degaine by the rags he was wearing and lifted him up into the air "You trying to get yourself killed? You can't show fear; the guards prey on that. They enjoy it. You can't be weak in here" the older man loosened his grip.

"I just want to die. I can't take it anymore" Degaine cried lowering his head, and the man pushed him back to the ground.

"I've been here five years. I've suffered more loss than you can ever imagine...this place can break you if you let it, or it can make you." He eyed Degaine; "But you're weak. You're crutch for mead will be your downfall. You won't last a week" the man scoffed and spat on the ground before turned to walk away.

The rage built up in Degaine. His blood boiled and, as if he couldn't control his body, he flung to his feet and tackled the man to the ground punching him in the gut, the neck, the eye and everywhere and anywhere he could. His fury was unstoppable.

Prisoners riled up and gathered around to watch the fight chanting things like "Braig!", "Fight fight!", "Kill him!" and "Crush him!".

Guards tried to wade through but kept getting pushed back. One guard hit the enormous orc on the back and he backhanded him across the face, sending him flying into another row of guards. Chaos ensued.

Degaine was on top of the man, sending his right fist into one side of the man's face and his left connecting with the other. Blood sprayed _everywhere_.

Suddenly, Degaine felt a pain in his chest as he was kicked onto his back by the man. Now _he _had the upper-hand.

Degaine tried to crawl but a fist slammed down into the back of his head before he felt himself being turned over. The man, face bloodied and screaming, sent fist after fist down upon the drunk knocking him into next week. Degaine grabbed a lump of dirt and threw it into the man's eyes, blinding him and giving him his chance.

Degaine pulled himself to his feet and ran at the man again, tackling him into a large pole. The two fell to the ground and rolled over back and forth, trying to hurt the other as much as they could.

Degaine grabbed the man by the face, digging his claws into his skin and _ripping_ them outward. Then he went for the eye.

He digged his fingers into the sockets, trying to gouge out the man's eyes. He was having none of it however. The man punched Degaine under the chin, almost knocking him unconscious.

The man unleashed a barrage of punches upon Degaine, knocking some of the few teeth he had across the ground. Degaine _vomited _blood.

As Degaine lay on the ground paralyzed from the agonizing pain the man stood up and grabbed a nearby pickaxe.

"Kill him!" and "End him!" came from the crowd enjoying the fight, and holding back the guards. The man stood over Degaine, pickaxe in hand.

"Do it..." Degaine said staring deeply into the eyes of the man. He raised the axe above Degaine's head and paused for a moment. Then he brought it down.

Down onto the ore behind Degaine. Everyone went silent. Degaine, to his shock, was able to open his eyes.

"I won't kill you" the man said panting. "There's a fighter in you...and gods knows we need that" the man clasped Degaine's hand and lifted the crumpled man to his feet.

"You're not weak. Its your will to live that is. I was like you once...but I got over it. You will too" the man said.

"Alright everyone...fights over!" Borkul the beast shouted, and everyone moved away. Mostly with moans that they didn't see anyone die. The guards just scratched their heads. One kicked some gravel.

The man escorted Degaine over to the nearby shadows.

"You let me live..." Degaine said, still in shock.

"Like I said...we need fighters for whats coming. Markarth is going to change" the man wrapped some cloth around his fists, and gave Degaine some water.

"Use this, clean the wounds. You get infected down here you die" the man revealed.

"Wh-Who are you?" Degaine asked holding some cloth to his head wound and jumping when the stinging pain came with it.

"Braig. I was imprisoned here against my will...a long time ago. A very long time ago"

"So...what did you not do?" Degaine said smilling.

"I spoke to Madanach. That was enough for the guards to lock me away. Just associating with the Forsworn was my crime"

"Madanach...the leader of the Forsworn rebellion. Been a long time since I heard that name" Degaine held some cloth to his eye.

"Yeah, he's still alive. Still planning. Has been for years. Everyone's forgot about him but I can tell you one thing; he hasn't forgot about them" Braig wet another piece of cloth.

"What's he planning?" Degaine inquired.

"No one but him really knows. A rebellion? Even his own bodyguard, Borkul, doesn't know. Though he's more brawn than brains"

"What's he in for?" Degaine inquired nervously.

"You really don't want to know, trust me. The fact he's Madanach's bodyguard speaks for itself. The mans a brute"

"Odvan's like you, they framed him for a murder he didn't commit because they were too lazy to find the real killer. They don't care, their all corrupt. See them guards up there? All mercenaries hired by the Silver-Blood family".

"Whose he?" Degaine pointed to a Nord nearby looking shifty.

"Grisvar the Unlucky. A thief that never learnt his lesson. He got caught so many times that now he's stuck here, forever".

"And him?" Degaine looked over to a Breton man, crouched on the ground.

"Uraccen. He got framed too, murder of a Nord nobleman. He joined the Forsworn and had to kill a few guards to get away from being captured. Not that it helped. They don't take kindly to guard killers down here. He had to leave his daughter behind. Uaile, I think her name is" Braig went silent "We don't talk about family much down here..."

Braig stopped and sat there, emotionless.

"I had a daughter y'know. Aethra, she was so beautiful. So kind. There will never be anyone like her" Braig's face turned crimson.

"When they were about to lock me up she pleaded to the Jarl to let me go. She begged. Y'know what they did?" Braig looked at Degaine, not really wanting an answer.

"They cut her head off in front of me and locked me up anyway. She'd be twenty-three now..." Braig _snapped _a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around his fists.

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Degaine asked.

"There is only so much loss you can go through in life. But you carry that with you. You make the sacrifices _count _for something. You have to...justice has to be done. They have to pay for what they've done. You have to stay strong"

Degaine stayed silent and Braig nodded.

"Anyway...we better get back to work before Urzoga starts rolling heads" Braig wiped his eyes red raw.

Degaine remembered what he said "You can't cry down here, show no fear".

He was in too far now. Whether he liked it or not he was being lead down a path. There was no backing out. His fate was entwined and sealed with the rest of them.

Emilie and Roggar arrived at the Hall of the Dead. Verulus was preparing her body for burial.

"Wait!" Emilie called out "Did you find any other possessions? Anything?" She quizzed bopping up and down.

"No I told you about everything...what is all this about?" he looked her up and down "Why are you bopping?" Emilie cut him off "I need you to open her up".

"Open her...are you serious?!" Verulus went pale from shock. "Did Bothela put something in your drink?!" he said genuinely worried.

"I believe she has something inside her. Something she swallowed." Emilie continued.

"I'm not sure about this..." Verulus said unnervingly.

"If I'm wrong you can lock me up in Cidhna mine for being mad. Trust me Verulus" Emilie pleaded.

"Ok...but you better stand back. This will be messy" He said clearly unsure.

Verulus took an embalming blade from a nearby table and made the first incision just above the stomach. After several more cuts, her insides were visible. He removed the stomach and cut it open, spilling the contents out onto the table. To everyone, including Emilie's surprise, a key fell out with it.

"Gods...you were right" Roggar said in surprise looking at the key.

Emilie picked it up, inspecting it. "Its not too damaged. Should be ok" she assured.

"What is this for?" Verulus began. "Thank you Verulus! We'll talk to you later!" Emilie shouted over her shoulder rushing out of the Hall of the Dead, with Roggar in tow.

They stood in the shadows "You gonna open it up or fiddle with it?" he asked impatiently.

"Give me a sec!" she said delicately pushing the key into the lock, hoping it wouldn't break. The diary clicked and the lock fell off. It was successful.

Emilie opened the diary and began on the first page:

* * *

_20th Sun's Height 4E 201_

_Dear Diary,_

_We kissed for the first time tonight. It was incredible. Who would have thought he would be such a good kisser? Not me anyway. I know father won't agree and no one will understand...that's why he, no WE__ have decided to keep it a secret. Its for the best. His wife can never find out._

_But for now,_

_Hroki_

* * *

"His wife..." Emilie said open mouthed.

"So she wasn't as innocent as people are saying" Roggar said.

"Don't judge until we know the full picture" she said. "There is six months worth of diary entries here...this is going to take some time to get through" she flicked through the pages.

"Yeah well we've got this far, no point in stopping now" Roggar commented.

"We need to find out what happened to this girl...she deserves justice" Emilie said in a frustrated and pained tone. Roggar decided not to push it.

"What else does it say...what was her last entry?" Roggar asked.

Emilie flicked through until she found the last entry; "Wait..."

"What is it?" Roggar leaned over her trying to get a peek.

Emilie read out the last entry:

* * *

_30th Evening Star_

_Hogni is going to pay. He threatened me, told me to shut my mouth or else. Biggest Mistake Ever, and his last. Soon everyone will know his secret. He can rot in Cidhna mine for all I care. He deserves to pay for what hes done. He's a murderer._

* * *

"He's a murderer" Emilie read aloud in disbelief and looked over at Roggar.

"So Hroki was going to reveal Hogni's secret...a day before she died. Hogni killed someone before. But...who did he kill?"

Yes, a storm was coming to Markarth. It was coming fast and not everyone would make it through. Lives would change, for better or worse. It will wreck everything in its path and when it is done, only one side will prevail.

**Ok so this is probably where the story really starts. I'm planning on completing it in 30 chapters, but possibly less. Anyway please review! :) Thanks,**

**TheRedApple**


	8. Figures And Shadows

Hroki was dead but the not so secret investigation into her untimely demise was only just beginning. And how does an investigation really begin? Well, firstly you need a suspect and in Markarth _everyone_ was shady. Everyone had their secrets. But which one of them could go as far as murder? That was the real question.

"You ready?" Emilie looked over at Roggar. "Next" he bellowed.

The two guards sat at a table in the guards tower, awaiting their next potential witness, or suspect. It was time for interviews. To find out exactly where everyone was the on the night Hroki died. Hamal stepped inside.

**Hamal**

Roggar: Please my lady, take a seat. *points to chair*

Hamal: *sits down* is this really necessary?

Emilie: If everything is fine we'll only be a few minutes ma'am.

Hamal: "Ma'am" Oh please my dear girl I am _not _a ma'am yet.

Roggar: Anyway...we need to ask you a few questions about the night Hroki died.

Hamal: Well alright let's get it over with. I'm very busy.

Emilie: Where were you between the hours of eight in the evening to midnight...ma'am?

Hamal: In the temple, of course. Where I always am. If you don't believe me Orla was their too. And Senna. Are we done?

Emilie: What were you doing?

Hamal: *pauses* I'm the high priestess of Dibella, like I said; I'm a busy woman.

Roggar: One more question; how well did you know Hroki?

Hamal: I didn't. I've barely spoken to the girl. It's such a shame, she was a very lovely looking girl. Would have made a nice addition to our temple.

Roggar: Ok my lady...that's all. You can go.

Hamal: Is that it?

Roggar: That's it.

Hamal: Well farewell then *winks at Roggar* and see _you_ soon...

"Wow..." Emilie laughed. "Somebody likes you"

"Yeah yeah keep laughing. I don't care" Roggar went red.

"Tell your face. Gods" Emilie laughed.

"Anyway..." he changed the subject "So who's next?"

"Fine. Let's see...Hogni Red-Arm. Our _real _suspect..." Emilie said.

"Now _this _should be interesting." Roggar smiled.

**Hogni**

Roggar: Take a seat.

Hogni: So what's this all about?

Emilie: Just a few questions to...get the full picture of what happened.

Hogni: I didn't kill her.

Roggar: Nobody said you did sir...

Hogni: What you think I can't hear? I've heard the rumors, people are saying I was fighting with her and other such nonsense.

Emilie: Were you?

Hogni: *pauses* Yes...but it's not what it looks like. You see Hroki...she was very...head strong. She had bought some meat but tried to say it had gone bad y'know...I-I told her the meat is always fresh, freshly killed. But...But she wasn't having any of it. She kept shouting...it was nothing really.

Roggar: *leans forward* really?

Emilie: So this blazing argument was over...a piece of meat?

Hogni: *pauses* Yeah...that's all it was.

Roggar: *Stands up and walks to the wall behind Hogni and leans against it* _Liar_

Hogni: W-What?...I am _not _lying

Emilie: We found evidence Hogni. Evidence that says you threatened Hroki the day before she died...

Hogni: Nonsense, complete nonsense!

Emilie: *Shows him Hroki's diary* is this nonsense Hogni? Hmm?

Hogni: Where...where did you get that...?

Emilie: This diary states, and I quote: "He deserves to pay for what he's done. He's a murderer".

Hogni: *Gulps and loosens collar*

Roggar: Can you explain that Hogni? *Walks over to behind Hogni and pats him on the back*

Hogni: I...I thought Degaine killed her? Are you not investigating that?

Emilie: Look at that Roggar, he avoided the question perfectly. S if he's used to lying. Are you used to lying Hogni?

Hogni: I never killed anyone. The girl was clearly lying. Spoilt brat didn't know what she's talking about...

Roggar: "Spoilt brat"?

Hogni: I'm not going to pretend I liked her; I didn't. She was a brat that had everything handed to her on a plate, and thought she was better than everyone else.

Emilie: Did you teach her otherwise? Did you kill Hroki and dump her body in the Warren to show her she's not?

Hogni: I _didn't _kill her! I threatened her...and she threatened me right back...

Roggar: Threatened you with what?

Hogni: She thought...she said I murdered my wife, gods rest her soul.

Emilie: I wasn't aware you were ever married Hogni.

Roggar: You never declared you had a wife...

Hogni: She vanished a long time ago. We weren't...living in Skyrim. Her body was never found.

Emilie: How do you know she's dead then?

Hogni: I just...I just _know._ Hroki threatened me with that, when she discovered I was married.

Roggar: Where were you on the night Hroki died?

Hogni: Erm...let me see. In my room, yes. In my room at the Inn.

Emilie: Can anyone confirm that?

Hogni: Maybe...I don't know.

Roggar: Did you speak anyone?

Hogni: No

Roggar: Did you see anyone?

Hogni: Well...no but-

Roggar: Then no one can confirm it...can they?

Hogni: *pauses* No...No I guess not.

Emilie: That's enough for now sir. You can leave now.

Hogni: Oh alright...I'll just...ok. *Hogni exits awkwardly*

"He's lying" Emilie said thinking out loud.

"Yes, yes he is. He's lying about a lot of things" Roggar agreed.

"You think our butcher is the killer?" she questioned

"I don't know what to think" he sighed

**Ghorza**

Ghorza: *storms inside shoving door open* you vile scum!

Roggar: Ma'am please sit down-

Ghorza: I thought Markarth was a place to escape from the ignorance and prejudice of the Nords.

Emilie: Ma'am-

Ghorza: A girl is murdered and obviously the first person you guards decided to interrogate was me; An Orc.

Roggar: You're not the first...and we only want to ask you a few questions to eliminate you from our investigation. That is all.

Ghorza: *grunts* Fine, let's get this over with *slams down onto chair*

Roggar: Where were you the night Hroki died?

Ghorza: Sleeping.

Emilie: Alone?

Ghorza: *stares at her* Yes. Alone.

Roggar: Did you know Hroki well?

Ghorza: No...

Roggar: You sure about that?

Ghorza: *leans forward* I'm sure

Emilie: You don't sound very sure?...

Ghorza: Look...she's a nord. I'm an Orc. We didn't speak. That's the way things are. She passed me now and again sure, down by the smelter. But she did look...troubled I guess? She looked like she had the weight of all of Tamriel on her shoulders.

Roggar: You know why?

Ghorza: I thought that was _your _job to find out?

Roggar *smiles* that is all. You can leave now.

Ghorza: Thank the gods...

Ghorza pushed the chair out and stormed out of the room slamming the door open. She shoved past Raerek on her way out, almost knocking the old man over.

"Orcs..." he muttered with disgust. "Think they rule the place now. Back In my day they would have been killed for that" he turned to the two guards heading towards him.

"What is going on here? I thought I warned you-"

"We found new evidence that suggests Hogni Red-Arm is our killer" Roggar interrupted.

"I have a mind to-" Raerek stopped "Wait...what? Hogni? The butcher?" Raerek paused.

"Yes, he was...seen threatening Hroki the day before she died" Emilie said cautiously.

"Seen by who?" Raerek persisted.

"Um..." Emilie couldn't tell him about the diary, not yet.

"Seen by a witness whose identity we want to keep secret. For safety" Roggar said with a smirk.

"For safety? Hmm fine. It still doesn't change the fact you went against my orders and continued to investigate this despite already having the killer locked up!" Raerek lectured and he stood so close he was practically spitting on them

Roggar wanted to _punch _him so much.

"The Jarl wishes to speak with you two" Raerek went to leave "Well what you waiting for; _NOW!" _he barked before slamming the door behind him.

"Can I punch him?" Roggar pleaded. Emilie thought about it.

"Maybe later. Depending on how well this inquisition goes" she said walking ahead. Roggar sighed.

The two witnessed Kerah and Endon having a somewhat violent argument outside their home as they made their way to Understone Keep.

At the keep Igmund was waiting impatiently, sitting in his throne.

"Stop there" he said and the two stood at the bottom of the steps. Faleen, Igmund's housecarl stood in front of them.

"It's alright Faleen, their not in trouble...yet" Igmund said.

Faleen had been overly paranoid since Hrolfdir, Igmund's father and former Jarl, was killed during the Forsworn Rebellion and she couldn't save him.

The redguard woman liked to come across as tough. Emilie could see right through it.

"You may approach" she said sternly.

"Raerek just told me you have been looking into the murder of that young girl...Horkil?"

"Hroki" Raerek corrected.

"Yes. Either way it doesn't matter. We have our killer; locked up in Cidhna mine" Igmund continued.

"Sir I believe..." Roggar looked at her "I mean... _we_ believe Degaine is innocent. There's no way he could have killed her" Emilie tried to convince the stubborn Jarl.

"I assume you have evidence?" the Jarl asked.

"They have a witness who says Hogni argued with the girl the day before she was killed" Raerek revealed.

"Really? Well this does change things...Where is this witness?"

"We...sir we...we can't..." Emilie went silent.

"We can't reveal our witness because we don't know who they are. An anonymous note was left revealing the details" Roggar lied.

"Hmm..." Igmund paused as Raerek eyed the pair suspiciously. He, surprisingly, didn't say a word.

"Very well then. You can keep looking into Hogni. Secretly, of course. I'll give you three days to find something. No more than that" he said and Faleen shooed them away.

As they approached the exit Raerek called them and rushed over to them.

"What was that? You told me you had a witness, and you told the Jarl you received a note...which is it?"

"We should tell him..." Emilie whispered into Roggar's ear.

"What?! Are you serious?" Roggar whispered back.

"Y'know I may be old but my hearing is as sharp as ever. I didn't tell the Jarl you lied, what makes you think I will now? Tell me"

The two paused "We found Hroki's diary" Emilie revealed and Roggar stared at her.

"Her diary? What did it say?" Raerek asked.

"She said Hogni threatened her. Where still reading the other entries" Emilie divulged.

"Gods...this is more important than I thought. The victim, speaking from beyond the grave. Do you realise how crucial this diary is? This diary could point us straight to the killer"

"We know...that's why we're going to read it now"

"No...No need. I'll take it. I'll read it"

"Sir?" Emilie said nervously "We're not letting you take the diary" Roggar stepped forward.

"Roggar!" Emilie grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me but I don't think you have a choice. I'm leading this investigation now and unless you want me to go back and tell Jarl Igmund _everything_ you will hand that diary over" Raerek uttered.

There was a long and silent pause between the three of them before Raerek spoke again.

"You two continue the interviews. I'll read the diary. We can work together. I need to do this. I owe it to Hroki" Raerek asserted.

"Give it to him..." Emilie said regretfully. Roggar focused on her.

"Roggar...give it to him" she repeated. He handed it over roughly, and stormed outside.

"That boy needs to learn some respect" Raerek scoffed.

"You better be with us" Emilie started "If you dare..."

"Trust me my girl I am with you's. I want to find the killer just as much as you do" he proclaimed.

"Good. You better" Emilie warned, before heading back after Roggar.

Raerek studied the diary, flicking through the pages. He suddenly felt a presence standing behind him.

But all he found was nothing there but shadows. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

The old man took a brief and hurried look around him. He shoved the diary inside his satchel and headed back inside.

Little did Raerek know that he _was_ being watched and someone had been watching him for some time. As the old man made his way back inside a figure stood in the shadows, waiting patiently for the right moment. And that moment was coming soon.


	9. Beginnings And Endings

Raerek sat down by the fire in his quarters. He knew Hroki well, very well. He saw a lot of potential in her and knew she was worth so much more than anyone else in Markarth. He saw something in her no one else could. She was as feisty, tough and intelligent as she was beautiful. In truth, he _loved _her. But he knew these feelings would never be reciprocated, so he pushed them aside. He was far too old for her, older than her own father. However, feelings like that don't just go away so easily. So when he found out she had died, he knew he had to find the killer and make them _pay._

That's when he found the entry in the diary he was looking for. Raerek tore out the page from the diary.

He threw it in the fire and watched as it burnt to ash, and disappeared. A wave of relief washed over the old man.

Degaine waited, and he waited. Every week it was the same operation. The food would come in, and so would the Skooma. A guard who was friendly with Madanach would bring in the package and sneak it into the food. The mercenaries never even noticed. They were too focused on stopping escape attempts, not drug smuggling.

However, when Degaine saw Duoch's expression he knew something was wrong.

"Where is it?!" Duoch said tearing the food apart to find the bottles of Skooma. It was pointless, there was no Skooma.

"What's going on? You want the guards to here you?" Braig whispered grabbing Duoch by the shoulder.

"It's not here! Bastards, Bastards!" Duoch said thumping the ground.

"Did you look properly?" Odvan asked, noticing the commotion.

"Of course I looked properly you fool! It's not here" Duoch kicked a bucket across the ground.

"Calm down...or else" Braig warned the man.

"Or else what?" Duoch squared up to him, pushing into him.

"Or else I'll put you down" Braig squared right up next to him as well.

After a long deathly silence Duoch backed away, smirking. He didn't know who he was messing with. Braig is an animal.

"Alright so it's not here. We'll just have to tell Madanach" Braig said addressing the prisoners.

"Well I'm not doing that! I haven't got a death wish" Grisvar said holding his arms up in the air.

"Me neither. That's insane" Odvan continued.

"Who is going to do it? Someone has to" Uraccen declared.

Everyone went silent, eyeing each other to see who was best. Madanach was completely unpredictable. Telling him that the drug packages hadn't arrived could send him into a fury.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes fell on Degaine.

"Who doesn't he do it?" Grisvar yelled, pointing to the drunk.

"Yeah he hasn't met Madanach yet either" Duoch added.

It was true, Degaine still hadn't met Madanach. Not that he particularly wanted to. He had heard the stories; blood sacrifices, head on pikes, Daedra worship. The man sounded insane.

"You're right. It's time he met him, and now is a better time than any" Uraccen said.

"Don't I get a say?" Degaine finally spoke.

"Their right. You do have to meet him at some point. Might as well be now" Braig said, leaving Degaine on his own.

"But..." Degaine was about to but it seemed fruitless, everyone had already made up their minds.

"Fine...I'll do it" Degaine threw the pickaxe aside and barged past the crowd. Borkul, the lumbering mountain, cleared the way for Degaine to head through. He could feel the eyes on the back of his head. It felt like a suicide mission.

"Ok...that's most of the smelter workers done. Who's next?" Emilie asked as Roggar looked through the timetable in the journal.

"Erm..." he uttered.

"What did you do?..."

"I think...maybe"

She sighed. "What did you do?"

"I lost the timetable" he admitted, gulping.

"Seriously?! I gave you one task..."

"A very complex and innovative task" Roggar added.

"I guess we'll just...wait for whomever to arrive then"

"Looks like we don't have to. Endon is waiting outside" Roggar said pointing to the redguard man standing outside.

"And...Are you going to bring him in?..."

"Oh right yeah"

**Endon**

Emilie: Endon...you're a Silversmith in Markarth? Right?

Endon: That's correct. Same as my father and his father. My daughter's an apprentice. My wife runs a jewellery stall too.

Emilie: Thanks, I'm still getting used to faces. Did you know Hroki well?

Endon: No not really. I mean I passed her every now and again but that was it really...

Roggar: Where were you the night Hroki died?

Endon: At home

Roggar: Alone?

Endon: No, my wife Kerah was there and my daughter Adara

Emilie: So they can verify you were at home?

Endon: Well...my wife was asleep. She had...one to many pints of mead. My daughter can, she was with me

Roggar: Did you leave at all during the night?

Endon: *pauses* No I was at home, all night *drinks water*

Emilie: That's odd. You see we were talking to a smelter worker and he said he saw you hanging around the market...

Endon: Oh yeah sorry I _did_ step out for a moment to go to the stall. Kerah said she forgot to lock up.

Emilie: I thought she fell asleep?

Endon: She did she...I mean she said it before...before she went asleep

Emilie: Hmm...

Endon: Is that everything? My daughter's waiting for me

Emilie: That's everything...for now. You can go. *Endon leaves*

"What is he hiding?" Roggar wandered.

"I don't know...but it must be big. He lied his way through all of that"

Degaine made his way down to Madanach's room feeling like it would be his last path to take.

He entered the room. To his surprise it was actually pretty nice, and large.

Madanach sat by a table, writing. He spoke without looking up from the page; "So you're the new recruit".

"Yes" Degaine spoke softly.

"Don't look like much. But then again, looks can be deceiving. I mean look at me. Most would assume I'm just some doting old man. They'd be wrong of course"

He finally turned around; "It would be there last assumption too".

Degaine gulped hard.

"What have you come here to tell me. I know it isn't good. Borkul doesn't just let anyone in and I highly doubt you beat him in a fight...no this is something serious"

"The Skooma didn't arrive. There was none in the package" Degaine looked down, expecting the worst.

"Well well" Madanach stood up "The tables have turned".

He walked over to Degaine.

"I'm not entirely sure why this has happened, but I'll get to the bottom of it. I have some of my best people in Markarth. They'll find out the truth, one way or the other" Madanach sat back down in the chair.

"I know you. A beggar, a drunk. Arrested for the murder of that young Nord girl."

"That's right but I didn't do it. I swear!"

"Oh I know you didn't. I know. And I can promise you freedom if you stick with me. Change is coming to Markarth. The blood of the Nords will decorate the walls of this hold. I will be leaving soon, and if you stick with me so will you"

"If it means freedom...I'll do it" Degaine spoke determinedly.

"Good. I knew you had it in you. But first I need to deal with this...situation. That takes time. So go before they all think I've killed you"

"Yes...sir" Degaine said before exiting.

Raerek studied the diary inside the Silver-Blood Inn, sipping on a pint of mead. It had six months worth of entries, one for every day. Most of it was rubbish, family arguments and teenage crushes and general nonsense. He flicked through the pages waiting for something to catch his eye but he couldn't find anything worth even talking about.

He sipped some more mead.

He thought about giving up, calling it a day and going back to bed.

That's when it happened. He dropped his pint to the floor. One word caught his eye.

He knew who killed Hroki.

Without a word he grabbed hold of the diary and raced out of the Inn. He needed to get this to Emilie, or the Jarl.

He walked as fast as he could, not running to avoid drawing attention to himself. He could feel the coldness of the night on his back.

Every hair on his body stood up.

He looked around him. He was completely alone.

"Thank Talos" he said as he turned a corner, the Understone Keep was in his view.

Then it hit him.

Like a thousand bricks falling down onto him; he collapsed to his knees in agony.

The world round him started spinning as he heard the footsteps behind him.

"No..." he thought as another whirlwind of pain came _crashing_ down upon his head.

He collapsed to the cold hard stone. His face was cold. His breathing slowed down. He could hear his attacker's _breath._

He felt the diary being pulled from his grasp. He tried to hold on, but he couldn't. He could see his _blood._

_He could hear the attacker going in for the kill._

Then, everything went black.


	10. Family And Memories

A week had passed since Hroki died. It was the day of her funeral; a time for mourning, remembering and celebrating her life. However, not everyone would be making it. Raerek lay in a pool of blood after a brutal attack and the manhunt for the killer was about to really heat up.

Kleppr sat on the stool in the Inn, completely in the darkness.

He was staring ahead, but not really looking.

Frabbi was worried. Kleppr had been distant ever since Hroki's death. He hadn't slept in their bed in days.

They rarely spoke, they never argued. The first time in over twenty years they hadn't argued.

Something was _very _wrong.

She still didn't know where he went that night. She was sure he was cheating on her.

At first.

Now she didn't know what to believe. She needed Kleppr back, the old Kleppr. _Her _Kleppr. She knew neither of them could get through this alone. It was hard enough together. She needed him now more than ever.

This was the worst day of her life.

Burying her only daughter, her precious daughter. Her worst nightmare didn't even compare.

She hadn't slept. She couldn't, even though she knew she had to.

Every time she slept she saw _her._

After lying in the bed for an hour staring at the ceiling counting cracks she decided she had to speak with Kleppr.

She found him sitting alone in the darkness.

"Kleppr?" she called out, but he didn't answer.

"Kleppr?..." she called out again.

He didn't speak, he didn't move.

Frabbi sat down on the stool beside him.

"Kleppr, we need to get ready. It's time" she finally spoke after he failed to notice her.

He didn't speak, he didn't move.

"Kleppr! Kleppr! Gods snap out of it!" she cried shaking him to break him from his trance.

Nothing was working.

"It's our daughter's funeral and you won't even speak! You won't move...I can't keep doing this...Do you hear me? I can't!" she screamed into his face, holding his face in her hands.

Nothing.

She slapped him _hard._

"Wake up!" she slapped him again "Wake up! She slapped him thrice "Gods dammit Wake up!" she went to slap him again but Hreinn grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Mum what are you doing? Are you crazy?!" he said holding her back from hitting him again.

"I'm not the one who's going crazy!" she shouted breaking from Hreinn's grasp.

Frabbi broke down into tears and ran to sit by the unlit fire, cradling herself in the chair.

Hreinn looked around. His father was emotionless, dead, and his mother was slowly crumbling into nothingness.

"Look AT us! Look at us!" he yelled, back and forth at his parents.

Frabbi continued sobbing, and Kleppr didn't do anything.

Hreinn worried whether his family would ever be the same again.

"Adara! Adara are you getting ready?" Endon shouted outside his eleven year old daughter's room.

"I don't want to. Do I have to go?" she finally answered in a whiny tone.

"Yes! You do, now get ready" he answered back.

"Kerah?" he found his wife sitting down, a bottle of wine in her hands.

"You're starting early today" Endon said fixing his shirt.

"Don't you dare lecture me!" she spat back. "We both know you have no morals..." she poured the last of the wine into a glass.

"How long is this going to last? How many times do I have to apologise to you?!"

"I don't know why you bother..." she sipped at the glass "Go see a priest. You won't be getting any forgiveness from me."

"Then why am I even here! What is the point of our marriage?!"

"The door is there, feel free to use it" she grabbed another bottle of wine and went back to their room.

Endon sat down in a chair and looked around the room. Empty wine bottles were scattered everywhere. His wife was an alcoholic and he was consumed with guilt. It seemed anytime they tried to talk to each other it erupted into yet another blazing argument.

"Papa, why are you and mama arguing again?" Adara entered the room.

"Adara...honey it's just grown up problems. Nothing for you to worry about" he reassured her.

"Are you arguing about Kay? Has something happened?" Adara asked innocently.

"No, no you're brothers fine. Off fighting with the Stormcloaks. Mama's just upset because...because she can't go to the funeral" Endon lied.

"Why would she want to? She didn't even like her"

"Shh you can't say that. You can't go around saying that, ok? Mama was just a little angry with her before but she's not now. No, now she's angry with me..." Endon confided.

"Because Hroki's dead? Like Tumble?" she asked.

"No she was already angry with me...she just needs some time to...to forgive me" Endon explained.

"Because of you and Hroki?" Adara theorized.

Endon was in shock. He had no idea his daughter knew about him and Hroki. He pondered what _else _she knew.

"Adara honey how...how did you know...?"

"I saw you" she mumbled.

"Where?..." Endon inquired

"Here, on the table. The day she died" Adara admitted, smiling innocently.

"What did you see?..." Endon worried

"I...I don't know. She was...making noises and you were...playing with her" Adara's eyes moved around. She was too young to comprehend this, Endon knew that. It was hard enough explain death to her after Tumble, their dog, had died.

"Gods" Endon thought. He felt like the worst parent in the world.

"That's right Adara...that's a grown-up type of playing. Only for adults...honey what else did you see?" Endon stroked her head.

"Well, then I saw Kay walk in" Adara shuffled, looking scared.

"I remember. Cade was back from fighting in the war"

"He was really mad with you. He really liked Hroki and didn't want you playing with her" Adara bit her lip.

"I know, I know he did..." Endon avoided eye contact. Nothing could make him feel worse right now.

"Then mama came home..."

"Forget about that now sweetie, it's in the past alright? Cade's gone back fighting and Mama's...she'll be ok too"

"Why is Mama so upset with me? Does she hate me?" Adara asked quietly.

"No of course not! She's not upset with you honey. Just me. She _loves _you so much. She always will"

"Why doesn't she look at me any more?"

"Because...because she worries, about us, about our family. She's afraid of you growing up and what will happen to you. She's scared you'll see me and think its ok, but its not. I should have never touched Hroki. It was a mistake, and I'm paying for that now. I'll regret that forever."

"Does mama not love you?"

The words hit Endon hard and he didn't know how to answer her. Everything had changed since _that _day and it only seemed to get worse and worse. The fact his wife may no longer love him was difficult to come to terms with.

"I...I don't know but...I hope she does. I really do" Endon confided in his young daughter.

"Now give me a hug!" he smiled and they embraced.

"Do I still have to go?" she said in the cute voice she always used to win Endon over.

"Fine you can stay here. Just don't get into trouble ok?"

"Ok Papa" she cooed and went running back to her room to play.

Endon felt like crap. His wife was slowly drinking herself to death because of him, his son hated him and his daughter was confused and too young to understand. Nothing could make this day worse for him, or so he thought.

"Are you ready?" Frabbi asked her son who was busy getting the tavern ready.

"Yeah. What about dad?"

"I can't do anything else. He won't snap out of it. There's nothing I can do"

"I know but...he has to come, for Hroki"

"There is _nothing _I can do Hreinn. Its up to him now"

Hreinn nodded and waited for his mother at the door. Kleppr sat by the fire.

"I don't know what is going on with you - grief, regret, whatever. It doesn't matter, today is you're daughter's funeral so whatever is going on in that head...you need to leave it and come. If not for me, then for her" Frabbi looked into her husbands eyes and found them empty. He was broken and she wasn't sure if he would ever be right again.

"Mum...we need to go" Hreinn stood at the door to the Inn. He could see the tears in her eyes but she wiped them away.

Frabbi looked over her shoulder hoping Kleppr would spring back to life and come with her. She should have known better.

Raerek was lying in a pool of blood, underneath the bridge. Like a dying fish he lay half in and half out of the water.

Muiri was heading towards the Silver-Inn to give her condolences to the family when she saw it. A leg sticking out of the water.

At first she wasn't entirely sure what it was, but then she looked closer.

"Gods..." she gasped racing over to the body to discover it was Raerek. He was bloodied, wounded and cold.

She checked for a pulse, and got a shock.

"He's _still _alive" she said open mouthed.

"Guards! Guards Help! It's Raerek, he's been attacked!"

The guards ran over to the steward.

"It's Raerek..." Roggar exclaimed, looking over the twisted body of the man.

"Alert the Jarl! Go! Now!" he shouted at another guard, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"He's lost a lot of blood...I don't know how to..." Roggar said trying to stop the bleeding but it poured from his open wounds.

"Stand back! I'll use the healing hands spell on him!" Muiri cautioned, pushing Roggar aside.

"Magic! Are you mad!?" Roggar tried to stop her.

"We have no other option! Now stand back..." Muiri pushed the man aside and used the spell on Raerek and continued until the bleeding had stopped.

Raerek opened his eyes.

"Raerek! Raerek who did this, who attacked you?" Roggar pleaded with the man for answers. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Raerek! Raerek! Don't do this, stay with me! Raerek!" It was too late.

"He's...he's gone. He lost too much blood. I'm...I'm sorry" Muiri held Raerek's hand.

"It's not your fault." Raerek said after a moment "But I'm gonna find the person who did this. I swear Raerek, do you hear me? I swear"

Roggar closed Raerek eyes.

Hreinn and Frabbi stood in the Hall of the Dead. Verulus appeared.

"Are you ready?" he asked them.

"I don't know if I can do this! Hreinn I don't think I can..." Frabbi held her eldest child's hand and he hugged her close.

"You _have to. _I'm here. Everything will be fine" he comforted her and she nodded, the tears running down her cheeks.

"We're ready" she replied.

Verulus lead them to a hall and at the end of the hall they could see her.

Frabbi wanted to stop. She couldn't go any further but Hreinn helped her move.

Hreinn's eyes grew heavy with tears and he wanted to stop so much but he couldn't. He had to be the strong one.

Hroki lay on a table. Flowers decorated the table and she was dressed in a flowing white dress, her long blonde hair swept underneath her.

She looked like a child.

As they got to the edge of the room, Hreinn stopped and stood at the doorway. Frabbi kept walking.

She walked over to her daughter and looked at her.

Hroki's face was ghostly pale, like the life had been sucked right from her.

A small smile crept across Hroki's face, she looked _happy._

Frabbi hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Oh...darling" she put her hand through Hroki's hair. "Why? Why did you have to go?" Frabbi knew she wouldn't be getting an answer.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you...Its funny y'know. I miss your arguments. I miss us shouting at each other because you came back late, _again..._ I miss telling you off because you didn't listen to me, because of your love life. Because...because I wanted you to be _better._ Better than me. Better than your father. I didn't want you making the same mistakes we did, getting pregnant and...and married and stuck in the same boring small life. You were so stubborn. Never listened to anyone, especially me. I wanted...I wanted you to listen to me darling. I wanted you to go on and make something of yourself...but you can't now can you. No...now your going to be stuck here forever and that _hurts me so much." _Frabbi held her child's cold hand.

"I can't help but feel guilty...I shouted at you, warning you not to get pregnant or married and...now you never will. You'll never have a child...you'll never experience love...and you'll never have the happiness you wanted. The happiness _I _wanted for you. I loved you so much darling. So much" Frabbi let go of her hand and turned her back. She couldn't look at her any longer, it was too much.

She wasn't there any more. Her light had gone out.

Hreinn stepped towards his baby sister.

"Hrok its me...Its your brother I..." Hreinn tried his hardest but he couldn't get the words out. Frabbi walked over and held her son's hand.

"You can do it son. I'm here"

Hreinn composed himself. "Hrok I...do you remember when we were young and you were always saying you wanted to be a bard? You were always singing. Terribly never mind but you were so happy in your own little world. Then you wanted to be the queen of Skyrim; I said I would be the king and we rule over Skyrim together. We used to pretend, running around Markarth...then things changed. Everything changed." Hreinn felt a lump in his throat.

"Son?..." Frabbi held his arm.

"I'm fine" he insisted.

"I always said I'd protect you. My baby sister. Look how that turned out. You're dead, mum and dad are driving each other crazy and I'm...I don't know. I just can't imagine being alive without you Hrok...not that I have a choice. Gods why did you have to be so difficult! If you just listened for once maybe you wouldn't be getting burnt to ashes and stuffed in an urn!" Hreinn pulled himself away and bit his tongue to avoid saying something he's regret.

"Hreinn..." Frabbi said in disbelief. She had no idea he was building up so much anger inside.

Kleppr sat down on the stool in the tavern. He was lost in his own world.

He wasn't grie

He just wanted to lock himself away until this nightmare was over

Emilie noticed the door to the Inn ajar. She thought it was strange why the family would leave their own Tavern door open, considering they are at the funeral.

"Hello?" she knocked on the door.

"Is anyone there?..." the door opened slowly and she stepped inside the darkness

She noticed Kleppr sitting on the stool. He looked distant, troubled.

"Kleppr? Kleppr are you alright?" she sat on the stool adjacent to him.

"Kleppr why aren't you at the funeral?"

He didn't speak, he didn't move.

"Kleppr..." she put a hand on his arm.

"Do you want to tell me something?..." she moved closer

"Maybe something about Hroki?..."

Kleppr turned suddenly to look at her. They were merely inches from each others face.

"I'm here if you need to talk...clear your conscience?..."

"I...needed to do something" he finally uttered looking confused.

"What was it?..." Emilie answered feeling even more confused.

"I needed to speak to Hroki" he said, looking around him.

"Your...daughter?" she paused "Kleppr I know this sounds stupid given the circumstances but...are you okay?"

"I'm fine its just..." Kleppr could feel the tears staring to come and forced himself to not cry.

"It's ok...to cry. To mourn. It doesn't make you any less of a man. If you don't mourn...you'll never come to terms with Hroki's death and it _will _destroy you, trust me"

"I..I don't know. I don't think I can..."

Emilie couldn't help but feel so much sadness for the man. His life had been turned upside down, and she knew that that felt like.

Emilie held his arm.

"Kleppr...do you want me to take you to Hroki?"

"She's gone...what's the point" he spoke with a blank and bleak expression.

Emilie held his arm tight. "I'm here, whenever you need to talk or...whatever you need, I'm here" she tried to fight her emotions but seeing someone so broken would get to anyone.

"Thank you" he smiled weakly.

"What did you want to tell her? Hroki?..."

Kleppr stayed silent for a moment. "I wanted to tell her I love her. I wanted her to know because...I never tell her, never. I'm not an emotional person but...sometimes I thought she hated me...maybe she thought I hated her. She had no idea how much I love...loved her. Nothing she could ever do could stop me from loving her. Nothing. I remember those big blue eyes...and that smile when she was born. Gods she was so happy, so full of joy. Now I would look at that same beautiful face and all I saw was...pain."

Kleppr's face distorted. He looked almost angry.

"She blamed me. Blamed me for everything. As if every mistake was my fault. Was stealing from Kerah's stall my fault? Her constant fights with everyone in the hold? Was she miserable because of me? She kept going out to gods know where and coming home in the middle of the night...was-was that because of me?"

Emilie didn't know what to say. She could hardly say it doesn't matter, his daughter's dead but...she couldn't leave him like this.

"Blaming yourself will only bring more pain...Hroki wouldn't want that"

"How would you know? You didn't know her so how would you know what she would want?" Kleppr snapped, and Emilie looked away.

"Look I'm sorry...I just. People keep coming up to the Inn and telling me what Hroki would want or...what she would do. They didn't know her. I don't think anyone really knew her..."

"Do you want me to bring you to her...to Hroki? To say goodbye?"

"Yes but...not yet. I'm not ready yet..."

"Ok I'll come back when your ready..." Emilie got up to leave but Kleppr grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait! Just...can you stay here with me? Just for a while?..." he pleaded, his eyes shallow and darkened.

"If that's what you want" Emilie smiled awkwardly.

The two sat in silence.

Emilie finally spoke.

"I had a son" she said softly, almost barely audible.

"Had?"

"He...he died. He'd be eight years old today"

"Gods I'm so sorry" Kleppr held her hand.

"He...was almost a year old. His name was Oda. I didn't even want him when I was pregnant...but when he was born I...I fell in love. He was a secret, my secret. I was very young when I became pregnant...I couldn't tell my father. He was an important man in Cyrodiil. Having a seventeen year old daughter give birth would be a disaster to him. A scandal. So I kept it a secret. Hid my baby in a part of the house that was never used. I stayed his good little girl on the outside, but I was a woman. More of a woman than he knew. He found out about the baby, I always knew he would but...I never thought..." Emilie's gaze sharpened.

"Go on" Kleppr squeezed her hand affectionately.

"He set the house on fire. That part of the house. I came home to find it up in flames. I ran inside, tried to save my baby but I wasn't strong enough...I wasn't fast enough. It was too late, the smoke had...I carried him out in my arms, the way I always held him. He was so small, born a month early. I just collapsed, wouldn't let go of him. Couldn't let go of him. He was my life"

A single tear ran down Emilie's cheek and Kleppr wiped it away.

"After that I was consumed by rage...I was so angry with him. I wanted him to _feel_ my suffering. He acted like he had helped me. He was so twisted. I knew I couldn't kill him, not that it would be enough, but...I could still destroy him politically. That was worse for him than death. And I did. Gods I really did. He lost all power when I anonymously revealed his ties to the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. That on top of other controversies was enough to bring him right down to where scum like him belonged"

"Did it make you feel any better?"

"No...it didn't. It made me feel...empty. Before Oda's death he was my life. After Oda's death all I wanted was revenge. After I got that...I had nothing. Nothing to live for, nobody to wake up to. Just...memories"

"You'll find someone and you'll have another child. Your still young and intelligent and...beautiful. Your an amazing person, I could tell that when I first saw you"

Emilie smiled and their eyes made contact.

That's when it happened.

He _kissed _her.

And to both of their surprises, none of them pulled away.

Eventually Emilie _did _pull away.

"I can't...this isn't right..." she whispered.

"No one has to know. Just two people...comforting each other. That's all"

They both stared deeply into each others eyes.

Kleppr moved closer and held Emilie's chin up with his fingers.

Without a word they both kissed each other.

And for a moment, their pain was just a distant memory.


	11. Twisted and Broken

"We can't...not here" Emilie whispered into Kleppr's ear. "Someone might see us".

"Do you really care?" he replied, tracing his fingers gently along her spine.

Her cheeks flushed with heat. "Not really ... not anymore" she moaned, grabbing his hair and devouring his mouth as she pushed him down onto the table near the bar. Time was not on their side.

"What if they are watching us?" she asked again, her voice lower. Her rapid breathing filled the quiet vacuum of the tavern, mingling with his.

"Would you prefer if they were?" he teased, biting the thin layer of skin along her collarbone as she let out a breathy moan.

"Maybe".

He reached under, his large hands gripping her hips and lingering.

"Tell me you want this, Emilie. Tell me how much you want it."

"I want this … I want you." She reached up to kiss him, but he only shook his head.

"Take it off. Everything."

Driven to the brink beyond caring, she smirked and didn't take long to make up her mind. Piece by piece, she took off her clothes as he watched. She didn't take her gaze off him, not wanting to break their connection. With every garment she removed, the hunger in his eyes intensified. He was feral.

She turned her head toward the nearest window and found she wanted someone to see her. She even craved it, but before she told Kleppr how she felt, he spoke first.

"Thank you for this. It's a nice ... distraction" he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to his waist. They fell against the carpet, rolling back and forth. They moved in rhythm, like they were one. Like they were whole and not empty vessels needing to feel something. Anything.

He knew exactly how to touch her. Like an out of body experience, she pictured the scene in her mind's eye—in broad daylight, in the middle of Markarth. She looked up into the sun hanging over them as he entered and strangers crossed the market, peering into their souls.

And the sensation was … exhilarating. He moved faster and faster, like a wild animal. She buckled her hips and latched onto his shoulders, biting hard into his neck, drawing blood. They were wild. And free.

"Kiss me" she moaned, and their lips met. He drew the blood back into his mouth and smiled wickedly. A smile so mysterious. So strange. He really was a wild animal. She couldn't help but smirk.

It felt so wrong. 'So, so very wrong' she thought. 'But so very right'.

Her body seemed to melt against his.

He could feel her, the fullness of her, the supple length of her against him.

"I need to tell you something" she cried. "Yeah ... what?" he said between thrusts.

"I...kind of...well ..." she started, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Yeah?" he whined, as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I ... sort of ... well ... I killed my father" she howled, knocking an ornament off the fireplace. It crashed against the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Oh" he planted small kisses down along her neck. "How?" was all he said.

"A bow ... and an arrow" she mewled, biting her bottom lip.

He just let out a large chuckle before, blindly, he turned them to drive her back against the wall. He needed that limber body hard against his, needed to feel the press of those firm, full breasts against his chest as he wedged a thigh between hers. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him. He needed this. He didn't care.

"He deserved it" Kleppr spoke softly into her ear.

"He did" she nodded.

Hunger surged inside him. A demand.

'More'.

Emilie ached. It had been so long since she'd been touched. So long since she'd wanted to be. It felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him, that she strained against his body, against the press of his broad chest, the muscles solid beneath his shirt as she was driven up against the wall and all of him pressed hard against her.

The touch of his hands so warm on her bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Emilie's core and made it ache as a small sound escaped her.

Kleppr had needed to feel her warm skin beneath his hands. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like it. Frabbi was a prude and the others only brought guilt. Horrible guilt. He closed his hands around her waist, her skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of her waist, the arch of her ribs. He tightened his hands, pulled her closer as her mouth moved beneath his, nibbled, sucked. It was delicious torment. He groaned as her skin heated at his touch.

"I love you" he moaned, eyes closed, head back. "I love you Hroki".

Back at the Hall of the Dead, Frabbi cradled her son, Hreinn, as he collapsed to the floor. She tried to console him. Tried to take his pain away. But she couldn't. She was carrying enough for the both of them. Her daughter was dead and Kleppr, the one man who she thought she could count on during a disaster like this, was useless. A shell of his former self.

She never imagined a day like this would come. Parents shouldn't have to bury their children. Something was wrong with the world. Nothing felt right anymore. The birds, the wind, the sky ... everything felt wrong. Twisted and broken.

Verulus had often watched relatives bury loved ones. Often, said loved ones had died long before their time. That was the world they lived in. That was Skyrim. But this ... he had never seen anything like this. Something beyond words. Something so dark and black that hope seemed to have been locked away, executed and buried in an unmarked grave. It was wrong, so very wrong. Yet he couldn't look away. Their sorrow was consuming.

Roggar marched towards the Inn. Raerek was dead, murdered in cold blood. Of course he blamed himself. He often did. After his father went away to fight, and was ultimately slain by the Thalmor, he blamed himself for years. For not stopping his father. For not convincing his father to stay with him and his ill mother. Obviously this wouldn't have worked. His father was too brave, or too stupid depending on how you look at it. There was no saving him. He was already dead. Falkreath had saved a space for him.

Soon after Roggar was an orphan. His mother disappeared in the night. Simply vanished. Some say she couldn't take looking after a child on her own while fighting her own illness. Others say she went mad. Roggar never found out. A part of him didn't want to. He, yet again, blamed himself. Maybe if he had been a better son ... or even cuter. Maybe she wouldn't have left him, all alone.

He ended up living with an uncle and the uncle's less than pleasant wife. They were alcoholics. A little too fond of the mead. But they were good people, deep down. Most people just didn't have the time or patience to dig that deep and simply passed them off as drunken fools. Roggar had six years to see their true faces. Until, during an alcohol fuelled binge, his uncle, in an act of machismo, fell to his death from the top of the tavern he so often visited. And, yet again, Roggar found himself homeless. That was until the Stormcloaks paid a small visit to the hold.

As he made the corner beside the Inn he ran right into a dishevelled looking Emilie.

"Gods, I didn't see you. Are you ok? You look terrible" he quickly questioned as she looked back and forth, worry etched across her face.

"No ... no I am not 'ok'. We need to go now. Right _**now**_" she half whispered, half shouted, pushing Roggar ahead of her.

Little did they know they were being watched. Kleppr's shadow stood in the doorway of the tavern, the light above barely illuminating his frame. For a moment everything stood still. Within seconds he disappeared back inside to the darkness of the tavern. And everything continued on.

Yes, something was very wrong within the small dwarfen hold. Something so sinister, so alien. And it was coming fast. Oh yes, it was coming fast.

**Yes I haven't updated this story in about a thousand years but i do intend on finishing this year! Anyway, please review and so forth :)**


End file.
